


| Eremika Drabble: Drunk In Love |

by SarahKhan121



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Eremika Week, F/M, Love, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahKhan121/pseuds/SarahKhan121
Summary: Mikasa groaned a bit as she muttered to herself- Ah my…Ass! This….is so…Suddenly she realised she just fell infront of Eren who was laying on ground with eyes closed.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 20





	| Eremika Drabble: Drunk In Love |

**Author's Note:**

> So This Is A Small Shot On Eremika Moment Chapter 123. I Badly Wanted Something Like This Which Could Have Happen Back Then So Decided To Write It Down Myself. Hope you guys like it.

Flushed & drunk, Mikasa trips over someone laying below her….with drowsy eyes she finds out its Sasha laying completely flat on the ground blabbering something in her sleep….

Suddenly Mikasa started to feel all funny as she started to giggle slightly!

Ah This Wine….It is doing something to her stomach & her throat! Did she have too much of it?

Well Whatever….Its doesnt feel bad….its just she feels she is floating in some air!

Mikasa could feel….her eyes were on verge of shutting but instead she rubbed her eyes vigorously as she jumped over Sasha trying to not wake her up….

In attempt to do so she lost her balance and fell on ground with thud.

Mikasa groaned a bit as she muttered to herself- Ah my…Ass! This….is so…

Suddenly she realised she just fell infront of Eren who was laying on ground with eyes closed.

Was he sleeping? Mikasa wondered with her drunk eyes.

She realised her face was so close to him as she laid flat on the ground.

Mikasa grinned to herself while staring at Eren- Eren….There You Are! Looking handsome as ever!

His face was so close to her that she could feel her cheeks getting Warm!

She could see his slight open mouth as his eyes remained close….must have just passed out from being drunk!

Mikasa just couldn’t help but stare at his face intensely as she remembered What he told her few hours back or more appropriately what he asked her!

The moon light fell on him…..making his face shine brighter as she remembered his words…

_“ Why Is It….That You Care So Much About Me?”_

_“ What Am I To You?”_

Mikasa ears got redden a bit….back then she couldn’t answer honestly!

All she did was stammering in front of him & hesitantly told him that he was family to her!

Mikasa could be drunk as hell but her brain was still functioning in proper way….thats what she thought!

Mikasa lightly touched Eren’s hair as she wondered Was she honest with him? At that moment? More importantly Is she honest with herself?

Mikasa dragged herself a bit crawling more closer to Eren….

She could smell his aura now…

Why did she lie back then? Why cant she just confess to him for once and all! How much he matters to her! How much she feels for him!

Mikasa could feel her eyes closing but no she cant sleep now….no matter how much her head was whirling!

She wont get such chance again in her life….being so close to Eren….stare at him whole night while he being unknown to her deep stare!

But today at the moment, her heart started to feel heavy! She felt a huge burden of emotions wanting to erupt all of a sudden!

Her eyes beemed with tears as she breathed heavily close to Eren’s cheeks.

He seems in deep sleep looking adorable as hell…

Mikasa muttered in low tone as she looked at him being all drowsy- Eren….I wish I could….just froze this….moment….with you!

She stammered as she continued- is….nt? The night…..so….cold….so…br…eezy? But beautiful?

She slowly puts her one hand on his shoulder as laid properly close to him….

Mikasa sighs as a tear unknowingly trickled down her cheek as she stared at him….feeling all dizzy…

Mikasa in low voice- I have to confess something to you….Very important! I know….you…wo..nt be listening but still I would say….as I need to release the heaviness from my chest! I wanna….be honest….with you….back then…I couldn’t….couldn’t blurt out the truth….

Suddenly Eren’s eyes stirred a bit unknown to Mikasa as her eyes were already closed but she kept on murmuring- You….are….You are not My….Fam…mily…Only! These feelings were….burried deep down me….since….we were small….Eren I Just Want To Say….I Always…..

Eren eyes shot open widely as he stared at the sky….

##  **Eren’s POV**

My Head Hurts Badly!

My Throat Is Dry….With The Feeling Of Need Of Water!

I Feel Restless….

More Importantly My Heart….It Aches So Much! I Wonder Why!

Even Though I apparently dont feel drunk even after drinking so much!

Which is not wierd but Today I feel like Alien To Myself!

I could see my friends passing out after being completely drunk while I Just remain unaffected still trying to consume more of alcohol!

But nothing was working…..

The Pain In My Heart Was More Than Anything….

What Is Happening To Me!

Is it because of What Mikasa answered!

Well wasnt that obvious? I was indeed family to her….but then Why….

What was I hoping for?

Ah….A Last desperate chance….to feel myself worth of living….worth of being loved….

I tried to search that last hope in her….I knew what she was going to say anyway still I wished it was a different answer…

I dont know about her but lately I did start to see her in different light….

Something more than a family…I cant comprehend the feeling but it is something beautiful!

The sight of her face was a beauty to me & a sense of purity in me!

Dont know from when it all started….I started to like her in a different way….I dont know what exact word it should be….Love? Perhaps? Ahhh Me & Love! Funny it is!

I am not the person who deserve to be loved but I still hoped….if she also saw me in that different light! Or was indeed just I was a family to her!

I am hurt maybe by her answer….but perhaps its for best! She deserves better anyways! Not a monster like me!

Ah what am I even talking! I dont feel well again….I need rest , some silence from this chaos….

But I want to memorise this last moment with my friends….Ah Armin he already passed out! My eyes searched for Mikasa again….& I could see she was still drinking with Sasha being all flushed!

I smiled to myself as I laid on ground trying to find some peace by closing my eyes!

All I could see was Mikasa……

—————

—————

Everything is dark….I have no idea where I was at the moment….was I in my future memories! Or is it something of Dad! So hard to concentrate….I could hear chattering all around me!

Where am I? Am I Sleeping? Having some dream?

I could smell…..alcohol breath near me….

Probably from my coat….No wait someone is near me….I can feel it…

The breath touching my face….someone is saying something…..

The voice is so low….I could feel touch on my hair as the voice neared….

Mikasa? Is that you? Yes its you….I can always identify you voice but Why do you sound so unclear!

I could hear her saying “ Eren….Eren”

Her voice sounds so sexy all of sudden….Wait I think this is a dream!

“ I wish…I could….just froze this….moment….with you! “

Wait What? What is she saying? Her voice sounds heavy!

A hand on my shoulder….she placed her hand on me….her breath was more heavier now! Is it real? Is she really beside me? My head spins badly….I want to open my eyes but What if all these is a dream! I dont want to break this dream! I never get to see such dream with so much real feels!

I could hear her voice again….she is continuously blabbering something and I am having hard time to understand it!

“ I wanna….be honest….with you….back then…I couldn’t….couldn’t blurt out the truth….”

Heyyyy What!!!!! What Truth? What is she talking about?

The voice has begun to reduce….but I could hear clearly now…

“ You….are….You are not My….Fam…mily…Only! These feelings were….burried deep down me….since….we were small….Eren I Just Want To Say….I Always…..”

Is she….Real? I Opened My Eyes At Once….I was so blank….I could see stars infront of me in the sky…

“….I Always Loved You “

My Heart just skipped a beat….

I turned around slowly to the side from where the voice is coming and I found myself facing her completely….Our faces so close….My nose lightly brushed with her forehead….a current passed down my spine as I moved a bit back….feeling heat rushing to my cheeks…

Her eyes are closed….She passed out from being drunk….but she was still muttering something in her sleep….and Whatever she spoke right now was all real but difference is she was not in her senses….

I found myself staring at her for a while….she looked so calm….and beautiful while being asleep…

And I noticed a trail of dry tear along her cheek on one side….Was she crying?

I hesitantly touched her cheek….

As she suddenly spoke in her sleep making me alarmed- Eren….I will…always…Love You Till End….! I dont know about you….But….My….Love Will…Follow…You…Anywhere YOU GO!

Her voice was low but I heard it all…My heart was heavy! My eyes beemed with tears…

I brushed off her hair strands away from her face without trying to wake her up….

She Just Told Me Even Though In Her Sleep What I Wanted To Hear Back Then….

She felt What I felt! Her feelings are same for me just mine are for her!

She wont even remember What she said in her sleep! Was it fair? Well maybe Yes! I dont deserve to be loved after What I am gonna do….

I felt tears welling up in my eyes….

I will be leaving Tomorrow….keeping everything behind….

The sadness is back inside me….I couldnt confess her back, maybe I wont be able to do it ever….As everything will change from tomorrow….

I dont know what the future holds after What I am going to do! Probably everything wont be same and I dont expect it to be….I stared back at the sky!

I got everything tonight….What I needed most before I start my final Mission!

I turned back to look at Mikasa who was now fast asleep as I smiled sadly & whispered- I LOVE YOU TOO MIKASA!


End file.
